


His Jacket

by KORsimp



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and Rey are idiots in love, F/M, Fluff, I'm bored, Slow Burn, Twitter Prompt, gang leader ben solo, idk where I'm going with this, side gingerrose and stormpilot, soft reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KORsimp/pseuds/KORsimp
Summary: Prompt on twitter@galacticidiots"the potential hilarity of secret gang leader Ben giving his roommate (and crush) a jacket that'll ensure every thug in the city stays far away from her when she walks home alone and then acts oblivious when Rey asks him why so many men start shaking when she walks by"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Rey walked up to the apartment door, excited, and trying to calm her nerves. She held a slightly crumpled flyer in her hand that was advertising a room for rent. There weren’t pictures on it, but it had an address and said she could come by to check out the place whenever.

She had been living in her friend, Jessika Pava’s spare bedroom, but she really needed a place closer to work and school.

Knocking, she clutched the flyer to her chest. The location was perfect, and she really hoped the place worked out. It was a penthouse suite, and probably way out of her price range, but she wanted to at least check it out.

A man in a suit opened the door. He looked Rey up and down and gave her a pinched look. “Can I help you miss?”

“Hi!” she said excitedly. “I’m Rey. I saw the flyer that said you were looking for a roommate, and I wanted to check out the place.”

The man frowned. “You have the wrong apartment. Mr. Solo isn’t looking for a roommate,” he told her coldly.

Her eyebrows pinched. “But-”

“Mitaka, who is it?” a low voice called from the hallway inside.

“No one, sir. Just someone who’s lost.”

Rey held her hands on her hips. “Hey, I’m not lost! I’m here to see the apartment.”

“Get rid of…” Ben emerged from the hallway, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her. She was gorgeous. Tall and lean, with soft brown hair and suntanned skin. “Here to see the apartment, huh?” he asked, pushing Mitaka out of the way.

She nodded, smiling up at him. “You’re looking for a roommate right?” she asked in an adorable British accent, holding out the flyer.

He took it from her, and bit back a smile. The address was right, but not the room number. He quickly shoved it in his pocket.

“No, he’s not-” Mitaka started.

“Yes I am,” he interrupted, smiling at her. He wasn’t, but he definitely wasn’t letting the beautiful girl leave yet. “I’m Ben.” He held his hand out. She shook it.

“Rey.”

Ben couldn’t help but notice how his hand dwarfed hers.

He nodded her inside, and she followed. “Thanks, Mitaka. You can leave for the night,” Ben said, and Mitaka left with a frown.

When Rey stepped inside, her jaw dropped. The hallway opened up into a huge living room with nice leather couches, a stone fireplace, and very tasteful art.

There was no way she could afford this place, but Ben was looking down at her with a sparkle in his eye, and gods was he attractive.

Ben watched with a smile as Rey’s eyes lit up at every room he showed her. It was a nice apartment, and he knew that. He’d surely spent enough money on it. He had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky to have this girl show up at his doorstep, but she was sweet, and gorgeous, and kind, and needed a place to stay. What kind of man would he be if he left her on the street?

“Being here would cut my walk to work in half!” she said excitedly. And it was much closer to her university also.

Ben frowned. “You walk to work?” She nodded. “That’s dangerous.” He knew firsthand the dangerous people around that neighborhood.

She shrugged. “I can’t afford a car.”

He needed to help this girl. She couldn’t be walking alone on these streets from work everyday.

“And this would be your room,” he told her, opening a door to the bedroom across the hall from his. He sent a prayer of thanks that he had an extra bedroom for the girl.

“Wow, this is awesome!” she beamed. The room was huge, with a king sized bed, tasteful furniture, a walk in closet, and an attached bathroom. She bit down a surge of disappointment. She really wouldn’t be able to afford it, but she let him lead her to the kitchen to talk about prices.

“Wine?” he asked, pulling two glasses out and setting them on the kitchen table.

“Please,” she smiled. He poured her a glass from a bottle she’d never seen before. It looked—and tasted—expensive. “Thank you.”

He sat across from her and tried not to stare. At some point during the tour, she’d taken off her coat, so he could see the outline of her through her tight sweater. He took a chug from his glass.

“How much?” she asked.

Ben frowned. “What?”

“How much for the apartment? The flyer said we could negotiate it after I saw the place,” she said.

“Oh right,” he said, nodding. “Right. Um, what are you looking to pay for it?” He didn’t even know how much the place costs. His assistant, Mitaka took care of all that dumb stuff.

She laughed nervously, and he couldn’t help but to feel more relaxed. She really was gorgeous.

“Aren’t you supposed to have a price in mind? Since you posted the flyer for the apartment?”

He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “Um, yeah, of course. How’s seven hundred a month?” he asked hesitantly. When he saw her face scrunch up, he added, “Or five hundred!” For some reason, the thought of her leaving and looking at other strangers’ apartments made his stomach turn.

“Five hundred? Are you serious?” she asked, expression unreadable. “Renting a closet in this place should cost more than that!”

His cheeks flushed. “You can pay more if you want.”

She chuckled nervously. “No, five hundred is perfect!” It was definitely less than it should have been, but she just worked as a waitress and was still in school. She didn’t have much more money to offer than that.

“So when can I move in?” she asked.

Ben smiled. “As soon as you want.”

~~~

“Wow, I can’t believe he hired a moving crew for you!” Jessika said to Rey as they watched two large men carry Rey’s few belongings out of her apartment and into a black van outside.

“Right!” Rey said, packing up the last of her clothes. “Isn’t he sweet?”

Jessika nodded. “Sounds almost too good to be true.”

Rey shrugged happily. “It is, but I’m definitely not going to question it. I deserve some good luck.”

Her friend smiled, taking her hands. “Yes you do. I’m really happy that you found a great place.”

Rey pulled her into a hug. “Thank, Jess. You’ll have to come visit soon!”

After a few more minutes, the movers had everything packed into the car and were giving Rey a ride to her new apartment, and she couldn’t be more excited.

~~~

Hux laughed, flopping into his seat on Ben’s couch, sipping on a glass of scotch. “So she just showed up here, to the wrong apartment, and you let her move in?”

Ben shot him a look as he sat across from him. “What? She needed a place to stay.”

Chuckling, he shook his head. “Unbelievable. That’s really kind of you, but how do you know she’s not a spy from Snoke and his people?”

Ben grimaced. The thought had crossed his mind. Tensions were thick with his gang, The Knights of Ren, and their rival gang, The First Order. Snoke, the leader had been trying to expand into Knight territory, so both sides had been on extra high alert recently. It would make sense for Snoke to try to plant a spy close to him, but…

“I had the Knights look into her,” Ben explained. “She’s about as harmless as they come.” He’d found that she was a waitress at a small café a few blocks away and a student at a local university. In her free time, she liked to cook, go for walks, and paint. Not typical gang member activity. “Plus, if she is working for Snoke, it’d be way easier to kill her if she’s here.”

The thought of killing her made his blood run cold. He’d killed plenty of times before—only people who deserved it—but imaging holding a gun to her head… No, he wouldn’t, even if she was a spy.

“Is she cute?” Hux asked, and Ben resisted the urge to hit him.

“I guess,” he replied. She was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen, but he wouldn’t tell Hux that. “Aren’t you and Rose together now?”

Hux grinned. “Yeah, we are.” Hux was Ben’s right hand man when it came to Knights of Ren operations, and Rose was his best woman. She helped run one of the strip clubs under Knights’ jurisdiction. Safe to say, Hux visited the club a lot, and finally settled down with Rose. “Maybe her and Rey could be friends.”

It wasn’t a bad idea. And it wouldn’t hurt to have another person watching out for her.

He checked his phone. Vicrul, one of the members, had texted, saying they were on the way with Rey. He found himself getting a little giddy. He’d had the whole house cleaned so it would be nice when she moved in.

Rey was going to be there soon, and he didn’t want to subject the poor girl to meeting Hux yet.

“Come back tomorrow?” Ben suggested as Hux finished his drink. He agreed and left, leaving Ben to nervously pace his apartment and wait for Rey’s arrival.

~~~

Every night, he waits up for her to get back from her shift at the café. Today, she was half an hour late getting home. Ben was pacing, worried. What if The First Order knew that she lived with him, and they’d taken her to use against him? He’d never forgive himself.

His hand was reaching for his leather jacket to put on to go find her, but before he could put in on, the front door opened, and Rey came through, cheeks and nose red from being outside. He felt physical relief from seeing her home.

“Gosh, it’s cold out there!” she said, pulling off her coat and hanging it in the closet.

“You’re late,” he said, trying to keep his tone neutral.

She glanced down at her watch. “Oh, yeah, sorry! Finn and I grabbed dinner after my shift today.”

His nostrils flared. “Who’s Finn?”

Rey didn’t pay him much attention as she went to the kitchen to grab herself a beer. “Oh, he’s my best friend. I go to university with him. Want a beer?”

Ben realized his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white. “Sure. Thanks,” he said as she flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv, sipping her drink. He sat down beside her as she flipped though the channels, finally settling on a romcom he hadn’t seen before.

Halfway into the movie, and another three beers in, he looked over at her, remembering the worry that had gone through him when she got back late tonight. So he did one of the only things he could to try to protect her when he couldn’t be around.

“Rey, I want you to have this,” he said softly, holding out his leather jacket to her.

Her eyes widened. “Your jacket?”

He nodded. “I noticed your coat is kind of old, and this is really warm.” It wasn’t a lie. Her coat was worn down and probably barely kept her from freezing when she went out.

Her cheeks flushed at the mention of the old coat, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. “I can’t take this.” Based on the quality, the thing had to be super expensive.

Ben held the jacket out to her. “I have another. It would make me feel better while you’re out.”

She smiled sheepishly and let him help her into the jacket. It was big on her, but it was comfortable, and warm, like he said. She stood, testing it out.

The back had the emblem of the Knights of Ren on the back. It would be recognized by any member of any gang in the city, and seeing it on her, they’d know that if they hurt her, they’d have his wrath to deal with. It must have been the beer, but he could have sworn he’d never seen a woman look so beautiful.

Seeing her wearing it made his chest tighten.

“How’s it look?” she asked, doing a spin.

He had an expression that she couldn’t quite read. “It looks great on you,” he said, voice low.

She smiled, sitting back down on the couch. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. “Thank you, Ben.”

He couldn’t help but smile back. It would keep her safe.

“You promise you’ll always wear it?”

It was a weird request, but she nodded. He bit back disappointment when she released his hand and laid down, head on the armrest as they went back to the movie. She soon fell asleep, still wrapped in his jacket. He pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and laid it on her. Before he could stop himself, he ran his fingers through her soft hair. She hummed, still asleep, and leaned into his touch. He pulled back, flexing his hand, then went to bed with a strange emotion brewing in him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL, I didn't proof read, so sorry! But I wanted to go ahead and post! Notes at the end if you plan to keep reading!

“Ah, shit,” Rey said, rolling out of bed 30 minutes later than usual. Her head spun from a slight hangover, and she needed to leave for work in five minutes. She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth, and made herself presentable as possible. She ran out of the bedroom, pulling on her scarf and gloves.

She almost made it to the door before she heard Ben following. “Don’t forget your jacket!” he said, holding out the jacket he’d given her the night before.

Her cheeks flushed red. “Right. Thanks,” she said, letting him help her into the comfortable leather jacket. As he pulled it over her shoulders, his fingers brushed her neck, sending a chill through them both.

Ben cleared his throat and backed up. “Um, have a good day at work,” he said.

She gave him a smile before heading out that made his heartbeat quicken.

After the door shut behind her, he shook his head. “Get a hold of yourself, Solo.” He was a gang leader, why was this woman making him get all flustered?

~~~

Rey walked as quickly as she could to work without running. The cold New England wind bit at her cheeks, but as Ben promised, the jacket was much warmer than her coat. She was walking so quickly that she almost didn’t notice the looks that men were giving her. Almost.

She was used to men looking at her while she was alone on the streets, but this was different. They almost looked… scared?

Weird. But she didn’t have time to think about it as she hurried to work. When she got to the breakroom, Plutt, her manager, was frowning at her.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said sheepishly, but he ignored her and she pulled on her apron.

“Where’d you get that jacket?” he asked, gulping.

She held it up for him to see before hanging it in the coat closet. “Cute, huh? My friend gave it to me!” she said excitedly before bouncing off to start taking orders.

It turned out to be the worst day at work she’d had in years.

~~~

When Rey got home, Ben was already out in the living room watching tv. He smiled at seeing her in his jacket, but his face fell when he saw her reddened eyes.

“How was work?” he asked.

“It was awful! I found out my manager, Plutt has been taking half my tips our months, and when I confronted him about it, he completely denied it.” She looked almost on the verge of tears, and his fists clenched until they were white.

Ben was going to murder Plutt. Or make him give Rey a raise. He would decide on the way there.

“I, um, have to go get something,” he told her, and her face pinched in confusion. Was he annoyed with her complaining about her day? “I’ll pick up dinner. Chinese?” he asked, already out the door.

“Sure,” she said, almost a question. “That was weird,” she whispered to herself. But she shrugged it off and went to go take a shower. She threw on a loose tee shirt and short pajamas shorts to go do some studying in the dining room. After about an hour, she decided to grab a beer. She was head down in the fridge when she heard Ben calling from the front door.

“Rey, you here?”

“Yeah, in the kitchen!” she called back, deciding what drink she wanted.

When Ben entered, he actually choked when he saw Rey’s perky, barely covered ass in the air as she riffled through the fridge. At the noise, she turned, giving him a worried look.

“You alright Ben?” she asked sweetly as he used every ounce of strength he had to tear his eyes away from her behind.

“Yep. Totally fine,” he said, moving behind the table to adjust himself in his pants. This girl was going to be the death of him.

She tossed him a beer, which he fumbled for a second before catching, trying to get the image of his roommate bent over out of his head. She slid back into her seat, books and computer opened to study. When he’d finally composed himself, he held out a small white paper bag from Plutt’s Café.

“I got you a muffin,” he said as she took it from him.

Rey smiled up at him. “No way! I work here!” She hadn’t told him that before, so he had to pretend like he had no idea. And like he didn’t spend the last 30 minutes threatening and scaring the shit out of her boss.

“Oh, you don’t say,” he said, watching her pick apart the muffin with her fingers.

“Chocolate chip. My favorite too! How do you know me so well?” she asked. It was a figure of speech, but his throat tightened. He definitely didn’t have his six best people tracking her every move.

Rey gave him a pointed look. “Ben?” He looked up at her. “Where’s the Chinese food?”

Fuck. Right, he promised he’d bring food. He was too distracted with her asshole of a boss. He never got distracted. What was it about this girl?

“Right, um, my favorite place was busy. Can I cook for you?” he asked.

She gaped. “You cook?”

He nodded, cheeks pink. “Just a little. You like spaghetti?”

“Love it,” she smiled.

Half an hour later and half a boring chapter of studying later, Ben was serving Rey homemade spaghetti and meatballs, sliding into the seat across from her. He watched with wide eyes as she tried the food, suddenly feeling more self-conscious about his cooking than he ever had.

Rey let out a moan, which made blood pool below his belt. Good god, he could listen to tha sound all day.

“You like it?” he asked, voice heavy.

She nodded. “It’s delicious. How’d you learn to cook?”

He grimaced, taking a bite. It was good. “My parents weren’t around much when I was growing up. Had to make myself dinner sometimes.” She gave him a sad look, and he instantly felt stupid. He didn’t need to be telling her these things. She didn’t care. He quickly changed the subject.

“What are you studying?” he asked her.

“Oh, I have an exam Monday. I’m a criminal justice major.”

He spit his beer out, warranting a worried look from Rey. “Criminal justice?” he finally choked out, and she nodded. How he’d neglected to find that out, he wasn’t sure, but it was just his luck that he, a gang leader, would be completely enamored with his new criminal justice roommate.

~~~

On the way to work the next day, Rey was walking while texting, and clumsily ran head first into a tall man, dropping her phone onto the concrete.

Her heart stopped, feeling in her bones that it was cracked. “Sorry!” she squealed, bending down to pick it up.

“Is it cracked?” the man asked, bending to help her. With a frown, she nodded, showing him the damage. “I’m sorry ma’am,” was all he said before turning to walk away.

But before he turned all the way, he caught sign of the emblem on the sleeve of her jacket, and his eyes widened. “Oh, lord, I’m so so sorry, ma’am. Please forgive me, I’m begging.” He started acting weird and shaky, then riffled through his wallet, shoving a wad of hundred dollar bills in her hand.

She barely even had time to react to his weird behavior, he backed away, looking terrified. “Please don’t tell Mr. Ren about this.”

“Wait, it’s okay,” she started, but he was gone, already running down the busy street.

Rey turned the bills over in her hand. It was twelve hundred dollars—way more than she needed to replace the phone screen.

What the hell was going on?

~~~

Rey, Ben, Hux, and Rose were sitting around their dining room table, eating dinner. Rey was excited because they were the first friends Ben had introduced her to since moving in. Rose and Rey had hit it off immediately. Ben, of course, had told Rose that she had to be nice and get on Rey’s good side, but as it turned out, the two women both really liked each other. They’d even gone far enough to plan out a girls’ day together for the next week after Rey’s exam. Ben was happy that they’d hit it off. It’d be nice to know Rey had a friend who could watch out for her when he wasn’t around.

Dinner was going well until…

“Hey, Ben, what’s the symbol on the jacket? I’ve been getting weird looks since I started wearing it,” Rey told Ben offhandedly as she ate her food. “Today someone bumped into me and I broke my phone. Then he saw the jacket and got really weird and gave me a bunch of money.”

Ben nearly choked on his drink while Rose and Hux held back laughter.

“It’s, um…” he said, wiping his mouth.

Rose gave him an amused smile. “Yeah, Ben, what is it?” Rose asked.

He looked frantically at Rose and Hux for help, which was clear they weren’t going to give.

“It’s… My new club! One that’s opening next week,” he told her. “That’s the symbol we’re using for it.”

Her eyes lit up. “Oh wow! That’s really cool, Ben.” He nodded, face pinched. “We should all go together! Plutt gave me next weekend off work, can you believe it?” she said excitedly. He could believe it actually. Ben had threatened him and made him give her weekends off until her semester ended. “I haven’t been clubbing in so long, can we go?”

“Sure,” he said, voice strained.

When she saw his stressed out expression, she leaned back in her chair. He didn’t want her to go? Maybe he was embarrassed of her. She’d met Rose and Hux, but usually when his friends are over, he was secretive.

“Sorry, I was assuming… I don’t have to go,” she said, face falling.

“No!” he said, hand reaching out to take hers. “I’d love for you to come with me.”

She looked up at him through her lashes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling. He’d love that a lot more than he’d ever admit out loud. Especially in front of Rose and Hux. “That sounds great!”

Shortly after, Rey excused herself to get some studying done before going to bed. Once she was gone, Rose gave him an incredulous look. “Are you dumb? You don’t have a club opening next week.”

Ben shot her a glare after making sure Rey was out of ear’s reach. “Watch your tone, Tico.”

Her hands shot out in defense. “I’m just saying. Why don’t you just tell her the truth?”

He huffed. “Right. The girl studying prelaw, cries when we watch the notebook, spends her free time painting flowers, and has never gotten in trouble in her life is going to be okay living with a gang leader,” he said sarcastically.

Hux raised an eyebrow at him, grinning. “You watched The Notebook with her?”

Ben glared at them both. “Guess which two people just signed up to have a new club up and running next weekend?” They groaned. “And Rey better like it, or you’re both on scut duty for the month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you to anyone who's reading this far! You've all been so sweet. So a few things I wanted to say...
> 
> I might switch this to an alternating first person POV book. This is my first time writing in 3rd person omnipotent and I'm kind of struggling... Lmk what you all think about that.
> 
> Also, if you all came from my other novel, Not So Sterile, and you're expecting really rough, smutty Reylo, it's not going to happen :( I do plan on making it smutty later, but nothing like NSS.
> 
> ALSOOO this is the first book I've ever started without an outline, so lmk if there's anything specific you all want to see! 
> 
> Thanks and I love you all!!


	3. Chapter 3

Rey was halfway through her shift, feeling a little worn out when Ben walked into the café. Her eyes lit up immediately when she saw him. She was sure he didn’t know she was working, but glad to see him either way. He’d been out of the apartment a lot since last week, and it was probably the first time she’d seen him in a couple days. She finished handing out the checks to her tables then bounced over to him.

When he walked in and saw her, hair thrown up in a messy ponytail and cheeks flushed from working, his chest tightened a bit. She was smiling while working, and her smile widened when she saw him. He was happy to see that she was not as miserable at work as she was before. And he was happy to see that he wouldn’t have to pay another visit to Plutt.

“Hey, Ben,” she said. “What are you doing here? Did you know I was working?”

Yes. “No.” Her face fell. “But I’m glad to see you. Think I can request you as my waitress?” he said with a wink.

She grinned. “I’ll see what I can do.”

She jumped when she heard a voice nearing. “Rey, get back to work,” Plutt said, walking up to her from behind. When he saw who she was talking to, he paused, face turning white.

Rey gave Plutt an apologetic look while Ben gave him a look that said ‘Leave her alone or I’ll gut you right here’. Luckily Rey didn’t see.

“Sorry, Unkar. I was just taking a quick break.”

She didn’t know what caused his almost instant change in mood, but he was suddenly backing away. “You know what, Rey, why don’t you take the rest of the day off? Study for that exam you have coming up.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh, thank you! That would be awesome.” He scurried away while Rey turned back to Ben, who was giving her a soft smile.

“Why don’t you grab your jacket and we can get out of here. Lunch? My treat? I know a great place on the way back home.” Home. He liked saying that to her.

She nodded, pulling on the jacket that he loved to see her in before following him into the cold. She flipped the collar up around her neck, happy to have the extra warmth.

When it looked like she was about to freeze to death, Ben wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side, trying to share warmth.

She jumped slightly, pleasantly surprised by the sudden contact. He looked down at her with a worried expression. “Is this okay? You looked cold,” he said quickly.

Rey cleared her throat. Right. Warmth. He wasn’t actually trying to put his arm around her for any other reasons. “Yes, thank you.” Ben smiled down at the sidewalk as they walked to the restaurant. When they got there, he released her, to both of their dismay.

He pulled out her seat for her, the perfect gentleman, as always, but before he sat, he jerked a finger towards the back of the restaurant.

“Give me two minutes. I have some quick business with the owner. You don’t mind?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Go ahead.” She looked over the menu while he walked away to attend to whatever ‘business’. When she saw the prices, her jaw dropped. It was the most expensive place she’d been to before. The cheapest thing was a salad, and it was still forty dollars.

The business Ben had, was unfortunately threatening the owner who was a month late on payments he owed to the Knights of Ren. After one punch, he was groveling on his knees, begging Ben’s mercy.

Ben rolled his eyes, wiping his split knuckles on his pants. “I barely hit you, you dolt. You have until next week.” Then he made his way back to the table where Rey was waiting for him.

The only indication of anything happening was his disheveled hair, which made Rey feel things she shouldn’t have about her roommate. His heartrate wasn’t even elevated after threatening the man’s life.

Once she had gotten over how good he looked with messy hair, she leaned over the table. “Ben, this place is super expensive. I think we should go somewhere else,” she said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Hmm?” he said absentmindedly. “Oh, no don’t worry about it. I know the owner. He gives me a discount?”

She nodded in relief. “You two are friends?”

He had to bite back a dark laugh, his knuckles suddenly throbbing as he laid his hand on his lap so she wouldn’t see his busted knuckles.

“Yeah. Friends.”

Lunch was nice, and it was really nice to hang out with him outside of the apartment. He asked a lot of questions, which she was happy to answer, but he was dodgy with most of his answers. Maybe he was just a private guy. He seemed to be really interested in everything she said.

When he asked her what kind of lawyer she wanted to be, and she answered a district attorney, he choked on his water.

“An attorney?” he finally coughed out.

She smiled, nodding. “Yeah. I think it would be really rewarding work, getting criminals off the streets.”

He gulped. “Like gang members?”

“Yeah, of course,” she said very matter-of-factly. He was an idiot.

Besides that, lunch was great. He listened to everything she said. Whenever she would start excitedly about something, she was passionate about, he found himself smiling along with her. He could listen to her talk for hours.

When they were finished, the waitress told them that lunch was on the house for them. Ben smiled at her before looking back to where he knew the owner would be, probably still nursing his bloody nose.

Rey tried not to, but she noticed he tipped one hundred dollars, which warmed her heart. She loved when her friends were kind to the waitstaff and tipped well, but it put a thought in her head. If he had that kind of money, why did he post the advertisement for a roommate? It’s not like he needed the money.

Rey shrugged away the thought. Maybe he was just tired of having the huge apartment to himself. Eh, it didn’t matter. She had a great, affordable place to stay, and an amazing roommate.

He wiped stray crumbs from the corner of his lips with his thumb, and her eyes followed the movement.

An amazingly hot roommate, her brain added.

She turned before he could catch her staring.

“Thank you for lunch,” she told him as he pulled her seat.

He gave her a dazzling smile. “You’re welcome, Rey.”

She flushed at the intensity of his gaze. Breaking eye contact, she internally chastised herself. ‘Get a hold of yourself, Rey. He’s your roommate for goodness sake.’ There was no way she affected him like he did her.

~~~

The next Monday, Rey aced her exam, like she knew she would, and as promised, Rose was taking her on a girls’ day. They were going to try to find dresses for the opening of Ben’s new club that coming weekend. Which was going well thanks to Hux and Rose. And a few death threats from Ben to get it done.

Rose had come to the apartment, and they were planning on walking, but Hux was already waiting for them outside for them in a car.

“Oh, Hux, that’s sweet, but Rose and I are fine walking. It’s not that far,” Rey said.

“Ben insists.”

She chuckled. “We’re big girls. We can manage a walk in the cold.”

Hux was muttering something about ‘being in enemy territory’ when Rose tugged on her sleeve. “Let’s get a ride. It is pretty cold out,” she insisted.

She looked between the two of them. It was a small thing, but neither of them seemed to be budging. “Okay, fine.”

His shoulders literally sagged in relief when she agreed. Weird.

The black Mercedes was nice. Rey couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. Did all of Ben’s friends have that much money.

“Nice car,” she told him as she slid into the backseat. “The windows are really dark,” she commented offhandedly.

“They’re bulletproof,” Hux told her as he pulled into traffic.

Rey laughed, but Hux and Rose didn’t laugh with her. Also weird.

Fifteen minutes later, Hux was dropping them off at the mall. He gave Rose a quick kiss on the lips before giving her a stern look. “Take care of her.”

Rose nodded. “Duh. I don’t want Ben to kill me either.”

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed but she didn’t comment. It was sweet of him to worry about her. But what was going to happen at a mall?

They walked arm in arm with each other into the mall. Rey noticed a couple of men backing away from her as they walked by.

“Did you notice that too?” she asked Rose. “Those men looked… scared of me?”

Rose stiffened, but smiled. “They probably just think you’re really hot.”

Rey frowned. “I don’t think so. It happens almost every time I go out. I think it started once I started wearing the jacket.”

Avoiding eye contact, Rose shrugged. “They probably just recognized the symbol on it and are excited for the club to open this weekend.” Rey wasn’t so sure, but she let it go. Desparate to change the subject, Rose asked, “How do you like living with Ben?”

Rey smiled. “I love it! The apartment is perfect, I still can’t believe I was lucky enough to find the ad for it. And Ben is the absolute sweetest. He’s probably the nicest person I know.”

At that, Rose had to laugh, but Rey didn’t think anything of it. They definitely had different perceptions of Ben.

“How do you and Ben know each other?”

Rose’s eyebrows bunched. Ben had made it very clear that Rey couldn’t know about the Knights, but hadn’t said anything else about how they knew each other.

“I worked for him,” she said. Not a lie.

“Oh cool. Where at?” Rey was curious. Every time she asked him about his work, he got weird. Maybe he was embarrassed, but he shouldn’t be. Her job wasn’t exactly the most glamorous.

“Another club he owns,” Rose said vaguely. Still not a lie. “I was a bartender.” Mostly, but she handled a lot more than just the drinks there.

After the weirdness from Hux and the random men acting weird around her, she and Rose had a really nice day. They got their nails done and both found great dresses for the club. When Rey came out of the dressing room in a short but classy red cocktail dress, Rose’s jaw dropped.

“Wow,” she said.

“You like it?”

“Good gods, yes. If you don’t get it, it’ll be a crime against humanity,” Rose told her as she tried on a midnight blue dress.

Rey’s smile fell when she saw the price tag. “It’s about ten times out of my price range.”

“Oh I forgot to tell you,” Rose said, “Ben told me to get it for you on his card.” She pulled out a black card with Ben’s name on it, handing it to Rey.

Rey turned it over in her hands. “That’s way too much, I can’t accept that.”

Rose gave her a look. “Don’t think of it like that. He wants his roommate to look and feel nice at his club.” Rey relaxed a little. It did make sense. He’d seen her small amount of clothing when she moved in and he probably knew she didn’t have anything nice enough for his club.

“Plus,” Rose said with a smirk. “He’s going to love seeing you in it.”

“Rose!” she said, slapping her playfully. “He’s my roommate! Nothing could ever happen with us.” But when she turned away, she was smiling.

~~~

Ben had to admit, Rose and Hux had done a really good job setting up a club in a week. It helped that he’d given them an unlimited budget, but it was still impressive. As instructed, they’d used the Knights of Ren symbol, tastefully throughout the place. It might have been a risk to use the symbol so publicly, but Snoke and his people already undoubtedly knew about the new place, so it didn’t really matter. At least now Rey wouldn’t have to wonder what the symbol was.

It was the perfect mix of classy and debauchery. Opening night was tonight, and it was going to be great. The hired bartenders were doing inventory, getting ready for what he knew would be a busy night. The Knights, wearing their matching jackets, were already there, ready for a night of security.

He’d hired a DJ that he knew Rey liked, and was really excited for her to see the place. Even if it was a ruse to keep her unsuspecting, he was hopeful that she’d like the place.

Looking over the guest list, he cringed. Rey’s name was followed by Jessika’s, Finn’s—Ben frowned—and another man’s name that she’d invited.

He shook out his head. It’s fine. It’s not like Ben and Rey were dating. They were just roommates—barely even friends.

He scanned the rest of the list. Lots of gorgeous models and party girls that he knew were on it, but for once, that didn’t excite him. Only one name on the list got his blood pumping, and he said he’d be home in an hour to pick her up for the club.

~~~

Rey could hardly contain her excitement when she looked outside and saw Ben getting out of a limousine.

“You weren’t kidding when you said this guy had money,” Jessika said, letting out a low whistle.

Finn frowned. “What did you say he did again, Rey?”

She let out an indifferent grunt while putting on dark red lipstick. “He owns some property. Real estate and all that boring stuff,” she said, unable to be further from the truth.

“Kind of weird for a real estate agent to own a club, right?”

She shrugged. “I dunno. I think he inherited some money from his parents too.”

Jessika smiled, doing a spin in the mirror to check her reflection. “I don’t care what he does, I’m just excited he can get us in! Everyone has been talking about this place all week.”

Finn let the subject drop. “Me too. I’m still in shock that Plutt gave you the weekend off, Rey. You’ve been working weekends since you started there.”

“I know! I couldn’t believe it either!”

The sound of the front door opening had Rey launching out of her room to greet Ben. When he saw her, his jaw dropped. She was wearing a short, skin tight red dress that hugged her curves perfectly, and black heels that showed off her perfectly toned legs. On top, she was wearing his leather jacket, that was the same length of the dress.

Her smile fell, suddenly self conscious with his staring. “What? Do I look okay?” she asked, patting down her hair.

He coughed, straightening up. “Gods yes. You look really nice, Rey,” he told her with a smile. She beamed.

“You think so?”

He nodded. The tightening of his pants could confirm that he did. “Definitely.” He left her to quickly get dressed.

“Leaving soon?” Finn asked, walking into the living room.

“Yeah. Ben’s getting ready now.”

When Ben joined them, it was Rey’s turn to be flustered. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a pinstripe black and white button up. His top two buttons were left undone, and they had Rey’s eyes wandering.

“You look nice, Ben,” she said, trying to keep her voice even as he ran his huge hand through his hair.

Jessika looked the two of them up and down. “Wow, everyone probably hates you two,” she said, amused. She was probably right. The two of them together did look good.

“What?” Rey asked, confused.

“Nothing.” She held a hand out to Ben. “I’m Jessika, Rey’s old roommate.”

He took it. “Ben.” Then he held it out to Finn for him to take.

“Finn. Rey’s friend from school,” he introduced himself. Luckily for Ben, Rey didn’t notice his unnecessarily tight grip on Finn’s hand.

“A pleasure,” he said sarcastically. His hostility didn’t go unnoticed by Finn. Finn paled, pulling his hand back.

Rey looked up at Ben. “His boyfriend, Poe, is meeting us at the club. I asked Rose to put him on the list. Is that okay?”

Ben looked between Finn and Rey before letting his shoulders sag in relief. “Yeah, that’s great. Can’t wait to meet him,” he said genuinely. “You all ready?”

He held the door open, letting Rey and her friends walk through before him.

“Oh, Ben, thank you so much for buying me the dress,” she told him, gesturing at the thing.

His throat tightened. “You’re very welcome,” he said. It was definitely a good investment.

He tried not to stare at the way her legs looked in those heels as she walked out. If he had to watch her in that dress and that jacket all night without making a move, it was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone still reading and for the comments! You all give me life! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've started without an outline, so I'm really just winging it. Please don't expect anything but trash from me!! With that being said, since I have no outline, lmk some things you all would like to see from this fic!!
> 
> I should update again within a couple of days :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but here's a short chapter to get me back into this fic!

Rey and her friends were giddy as school girls on the ride to the club. She’d never been in a limo before, so their transportation there was a treat. And the many bottles of champagne just made it that much better. Ben couldn’t help but smile as he watched her excitedly pop champagne bottles and pour a glass for everyone, even Hux who was brooding more than usual today.

Jessika held her glass up for a toast, and everyone followed. “To Rey’s ridiculously rich roommate!”

Everyone laughed, Ben included, but Rey looked horrified. “Jess!” She slapped her thigh.

“What?” she said, taking a sip of her glass.

Ben chuckled, waving his hand in indifference. “No, she’s fine. Mistaken, but fine.” Rose and Hux shot him a look. “Um, to you enjoying the new club!” he made a new toast. He’d meant it for everyone, but was only looking at Rey when he said it. They held eye contact over their glasses as they each took a sip.

Her eyes widened. “This is the best champagne I’ve ever had!” she said excitedly.

Ben sighed in relief. He’d been wondering all day what bottles to have at their VIP table. Now he knew, and he also sent a text to Mitaka to make sure and stock the apartment with it.

When they got to the club, K.O.R., Ben was giddy with nervous energy, feeling like a high schooler throwing a party for his crush and not knowing if it would be good or not.

Well, that was pretty much the case for him.

He shook his head out. ‘Get a hold of yourself, it’s just Rey,’ he scolded himself internally.

Luckily, one look at the long line winding out of the club and down the sidewalk, it was going to be a good night. He just hoped it was Rey’s type of night.

One Knight, Vicrul, nodded to them as they skipped the line and walked straight into the club. Ben was very aware of Rey’s every facial expression. Her eyes lit up when she walked in, fascinated with the colorful lights, tasteful decorations, and all the people dancing. It was packed, but he led the group to the VIP section at the back.

Rey jumped when she felt Ben’s hand land lightly on her lower back, helping her navigate the crowd. Her eyes jumped around the club, trying to take in everything at once. She hadn’t been out partying much since she started law school, and she’d definitely never been to a club like this. The music was incredible, and everyone seemed to be dancing and having a good time.

The group slid into a circular table in the back that was labelled with Ben’s name, Ben sliding in beside Rey, taking the seat at the end.

“This place looks awesome, Ben!” Jessika said, eyes scanning the place.

He smiled, hoping Rey felt the same way. Before he could respond, a gorgeous bartender in a skin tight leather suit approached the table, placing a tray full of shot glasses in the center.

“Hi there, Mr. Solo. I hope you’re enjoying night,” she said, leaning over the table to pour an expensive looking vodka into each of the glasses. Rey noticed that Hux was staring her up and down, and she was too scared to if Ben was as well.

Ben tried not to look at Rey as he answered. “I definitely am.”

When the woman was done pouring drinks, Rey snuck a peak and was happy to see that Ben’s gaze was focused on the bartender’s face and not her… well, you know. He thanked the girl and she promised to return with more drinks in a few minutes.

Rey made a face when Ben passed out the shots, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Shots? Are you trying to corrupt me or something?” she asked.

He gulped, trying to keep his heart in his chest as she smirked up at him. Hux put his hand over his mouth to hide his amusement at Ben’s predicament.

“Something like that,” Ben choked out, taking his shot as an excuse to back away from her touch that lit his skin on fire. She looked so beautiful, and something about the atmosphere was making him drawn even more to her. Maybe it was that she looked so out of place and simultaneously in her element. This girl was perfect, and he could barely speak around her without making a fool of himself.

The rest of the table took their shots. Rose and Hux were cool and collected, but the rest seemed to be bursting with excitement, seeming to feed off the rest of the place.

“Let’s go dance!” Jessika said, pulling Finn out of the booth with her. “Come on, Rey!” She grabbed Rey’s wrist pulling her over Ben and out of the booth. Rey slid over Ben’s lap, her ass skimming over a part of Ben that was already excited before she made contact, but now, he was nearly bursting at the seams. It would be a few minutes before he could comfortably stand up.

He watched as she and her friends slid onto the dance floor. She wasn’t a great dancer, but she was smiling the whole time and having fun. He didn’t realize he was smiling until Rose started laughing from across the table.

Glaring, he frowned at her. “What?”

His sharp tone weakened her smile. “Nothing. It’s just cute to see you so into somebody.”

“I’m not-”

She held up a hand, silencing him before he could finish his lie. “Whatever, Solo. She might not see the way you look at her, but we do.”

His jaw clenched. She was right, of course, but he wouldn’t admit it.

“Rose, you’re on door duty for the rest of the night,” he said with finality.

Her jaw dropped. “No way! That’s for newbies!”

He rolled his eyes. “Snoke is sending some First Order people over to talk business. Bring them back here when they show up. If you keep your mouth shut about Rey, I’ll let you enjoy the rest of the night with Hux.”

She groaned, but got to her feet, giving Hux a quick kiss and Kylo a quick glare before heading to the door.

Hux and Ben stared at each other, nursing their drinks. Finally, Hux broke the silence.

“Ben, even for you, this is a little ridiculous. Opening a club just so you didn’t have to tell your girlfriend that the jacket you gave her makes her the most powerful woman in Brooklyn?”

Ben glared at him. “I’ve been wanting to open another club for a while. Plus, we needed somewhere else to do our business.”

Hux chuckled darkly, unamused. “Whatever, Ren,” he said, putting malice in Ben’s street name. “Just remember; that jacket is a coat of armor, but it’s a target as well.”

Ben rolled his eyes as his friend left him alone at the table. Hux was an idiot. But he was right about one thing. As he watched her dancing in the middle of the club, looking like an avenging angel in the jacket--making Ben feel things in his heart, and his pants, that he’d never felt before--he agreed that she was the most powerful woman in Brooklyn, whether she knew it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was bored and loved this prompt so I had to start it. It'll probably just be a couple chapters! Lmk what you think and what you'd like to see!


End file.
